Kindness of Tomoyo Confusion in Eriol's Heart
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Eriol should be out watching if the Clow Mistress is making good in his tests. Instead he's staring at the mistress' best friend! Is there any prozac in the house?


This fanfic actually is originally titled in an E+T website as"Tomoyo no Shinsetsu;Confusion wa Shinzoo no Eriol ni arimasu and is by Kathleen.So how did this fic appeared under my account?Kathleen is actually my,uh..*stage whisper* sister.My younger sis who's an E+T fanatic.She gave me the original idea on the fic and I edited and translated it into English.So now,you have the english translation of the orig title as the FF.net title.Anyway,this came out in the site as 3 chapters but I made it into a oneshot.(Credits will have to go to my sister who's too young to get ann FF.net account so I have to post it under my name.)  
  
Kindness of Tomoyo;Confusion in Eriol's Heart  
  
  
"At last,we made it!"cried Chiharu,jumping down from the bus.   
  
Sakura and the others followed."Thank heavens we finally made it!My feet are starting to fall asleep!"exclaimed 10-year-old Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
"Then you have to walk to keep the blood circulating in your veins.Come on,let's take a walk."invited Eriol Hiiragizawa,taking her by hand.   
  
"You take your hands off her,Hiiragizawa!"shouted Li Syaoran angrily.   
  
"Now guys we came here to relax and unwind"Tomoyo Daidouji gently reminded them.   
  
The class is spending the day in a newly-opened mini-park for their field trip.   
"  
I will if he lets go of her."said Li,crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Eriol smiled."Sakura doesn't have a boyfriend yet so I don't see what's wrong if she takes a friendly walk with a friend."   
  
Syaoran reddened.He turned away from them."Friends don't hold hands like that!"Realizing what he just said meant,he shook his head."Fine!Do whatever you want!"   
  
"Hey everyone!It's time for the games!"Rika told the gang.   
  
"Alright!I'll surely be the over-all winner!"cheered Sakura.   
  
"In your dreams,Kinomoto!"jeered Li.   
  
Tomoyo turned to the blue-haired boy."Won't you join us?"   
  
He shook his head."I would like to explore the place now."   
  
"Ok don't get yourself lost then."she joked.   
  
"Don't worry,Tomoyo!He's a big boy already.He can take care of himself.He can survive without us."said Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo took out her video camera and followed her classmates."Bye!"   
  
He waved then turned his back.He still has a lot of things to do.   
  
  
  
An hour later..   
  
"Whoa!It's a tie between Sakura and Li Syaoran!"the teacher announced.   
  
"Congratulations you guys!You are the fastest sack racers I've ever seen!"gushed Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks.The winner should have been only me if I didn't feel sorry for Kinomoto and let her catch up with me."said the boy before taking a big swig of mineral water.   
  
Sakura looked at him,puzzled."But you slipped,right?"  
  
"You guys still have the energy to fight after four consecutive games?You're really something!"an amused Tomoyo commented.   
  
Both stomachs grumbled.   
  
"All those games made me hungry."He mumbled.   
  
"Last one to the picnic table is a jackal!"yelled Sakura before dashing.   
  
"Hey!You had a headstart!"   
  
"Stop complaining and just try to outrun me!"   
  
Tomoyo chuckled while watching her two friends race."Ain't love grand?"She was about to follow her friends when she remembered Eriol.   
  
"Now where could he be?It's almost time for snacks and yet he's nowhere in sight.He said he'll just take a walk."She thought,strolling in the direction of the woods.   
  
  
  
Eriol felt the presence of another being.He quickly stood up and plastered a smile on his face.   
  
"Eriol!Oh there you are!It's time for snacks."said Tomoyo cheerfully   
  
"B-But I,uh.."Eriol stopped in mid-sentence.He has no idea what to say.   
  
"I understand.I can share my packed food with you."she assured him,thinking he was shy to admit that he forgot his snack.   
  
He sighed."I'll continue this later."he said to himself before following her to the eating grounds.   
  
  
  
"Sakura,why are you sharing your snack with Li?"Tomoyo asked,surprised.   
  
"You got it all wrong!I'm the one sharing my food with her."Li corrected her.   
  
"In case you forgot,my snack is in your lunch   
box."reminded Sakura.   
  
Her friend slapped her forehead."I'm really sorry.It slipped my mind.Would you like to have it now?"   
  
She shrugged her shoulder."I will get it later."   
  
"Is Li Syaoran's cooking bad?"asked Eriol.   
  
She vigorously shook her head."Oh no,in fact he's a great cook!"  
  
Li blushed,and quickly turned away.  
  
"Who can ever guess that he can cook something edible by human standards.Isn't life simply amazing?"said Eriol airily.   
  
Li looked up."Gee thanks."he said,rolling his eyes.   
  
"Here,Eriol."Tomoyo handed him a bowl of rice,chopsticks and a plate filled with variety of food.   
  
He hesitated before taking the bowl and eating.  
  
"What's the matter?Don't you like my cooking?"asked the long-haired lass worriedly.   
  
He vehemently shook his head."It's not that.The food is very delicious but.."This is wrong!He is not supposed to be affected by human nature like kindness!But here he is,wolfing down the food as if it was his last meal and feeling good about it. Just because of a bowl of food,his wall around his heart is breaking down!"I musn't..It's wrong."his mind screamed.   
  
He stood up and handed her an empty bowl."Thank you very much."He turned to walk away again.   
  
"He's one weird guy."remarked Li.   
  
Tomoyo's forehead creased with worry.   
  
  
  
Concentrating,Eriol used his power to awaken the horse statue.Just as it was about to come alive,he heard footsteps going his way.He panicked.What if somebody saw him use his powers?All his plans will be ruined!   
  
Out of the bushes came Tomoyo."Oh,hi there-"   
  
Eriol gripped her arm tightly."Did you see it?"   
  
"W-What?"   
  
He held her tighter."Tell me the truth.Did you see   
it?"   
  
"You're..hurting me.."she whispered softly.   
  
He instantly let go of her."Did you see it?"He asked for the third time,but his voice is more gentle.   
  
"What are you talking about?Are you.."she blushed,"..using the bathroom when I arrived?"   
  
Eriol let out a sigh of relief.His secret is safe for now.He glanced at where he grasped Tomoyo awhile ago.It was slightly swollen. He impulsively touched it tenderly."I'm sorry about awhile ago."   
  
"It's my fault.I shouldn't have followed you."she replied,her face flushed.   
  
He smiled fondly at her."Why did you follow me anyway?"   
  
"I..I thought you were poisoned by my cooking and you ran off to find a place to throw up."explained Tomoyo,not looking at him.   
  
He laughed.It's really hard not to like this girl!   
  
"So,um since you're ok,I think I can go back to my friends again-"She barely finished her sentence when she heard Sakura calling out to her.She bade goodbye then disappeared.   
  
After she left,his face became seriou again."Now   
horse,attack Sakura!"   
  
  
"Oh come on,give me a break,will you,Daidouji?It's field day!"whined Li,looking disdainfully at the matching chinese costume Tomoyo made for him and Sakura.The latter wore hers,but the former is pig-headed.   
  
"Don't be a killjoy!C'mon!This is for my video collection,'The Cardcaptors on a Field Trip!"said the dark-haired girl.   
  
"Can't you just tape her alone?"Li asked.   
  
"No!I'll tape you guys together."replied Tomoyo firmly.   
  
"Aw,alright!Let's get this over with."he slipped on the costume reluctantly.   
  
"Now guys,smile!"she ordered.   
  
Suddenly a horse galloped towards them.   
  
"T-This can't be!That's the horse statue we saw at the park's entrance awhile ago!"exclaimed Sakura.   
  
"Then how come it's moving?"asked Li while avoiding the horse.   
  
Tomoyo got into position to tape everything."This is so cool!Just as I thought,this video will be one of the best in my collection!"   
  
Sakura got ready to summon her cards but the horse   
attacked her.She quickly jumped out of the way."It's too fast!"   
  
Syaoran used his wind power but the horse was able to avoid it.   
  
Meanwhile hidden from sight is Eriol,watching the battle.Smirking,he lifted a finger towards Sakura.   
  
The horse went full speed,targetting Sakura.The girl ran away as fast as she could."Help!"   
  
Syaoran positioned himself behind the horse and used his thunder power,but it only managed to hit the hind legs of the statue animal.   
  
It wailed in pain and galloped frenziedly to where Tomoyo is.Eriol saw this and tried to stop the rampage of the beast to no avail.   
  
"Tomoyo!"cried Li and Sakura at the same time.   
  
The girl braced herself for the pain,but felt only a slight weight on top of her.she opened her eyes and saw Eriol's face in pain.He was crouching on all fours over her,his back being kicked by the stone statue!   
  
"Tomoyo!Eriol!"shouted Sakura.   
  
"I'll try to do something."said Syaoran,running towards the crazed horse.   
  
On the other hand,Eriol is debating whether to use his magic to stop his creature or to keep his secret safe by ignoring the pain on his back.He adopted the second option.   
  
Another mighty kick!Eriol stooped even lower,his face just inches from Tomoyo's.His knees are trembling,but when he remembered Tomoyo's kindness awhile ago,he decided to protect her from harm till the last ounce of his energy.   
  
But apparently,his body has limitations.His knees went weak,and he fell down exhausted,yet he is very aware of his lips kissing the sweetest and softest thing in the world.   
  
"This is not right,but it's ok."he thought.   
  
He suddenly heard the beast neigh and felt a tremendous weight on his back disappear.He automatically fell to his side,panting.   
  
"Eriol,are you alright?"Sakura asked worriedly.   
  
"Kinomoto,do you think a person can feel alright after his back was kicked by a stone statue 30 seconds ago?"asked Li sarcastically.He was the one who destroyed the statue.   
  
"Shall we take him to the hospital then?"she asked,ignoring his sarcasm.   
  
Eriol stood up,touching his back."No need.I'll be fine."He then remembered what happened between him and Tomoyo awhile ago.He turned to her at exactly the same time she glanced at him.They averted their eyes quickly.   
  
Fortunately,Sakura and Li are oblivious."How did you arrive here just in time to save tomoyo?"asked the boy suddenly,his voice suspicious.   
  
"I..I don't know.I just saw her in trouble and I tried to rescue her,that's all."Eriol said in reply. Syaoran still looked skeptical,but he shrugged.   
  
"Good,everyone's happy.Let's all head back to the main grounds before our teacher sends out a search party for us."said Sakura.She turned to her best friend,but Tomoyo motioned her to go ahead of them.She nodded and dragged Li away.   
  
After they left,Tomoyo turned to her savior."Thank you very much!"   
  
He smiled then cleared his throat."A-about what happened a-awhile ago.."   
  
She looked down."The kiss?"   
  
"Er,yes I mean no!I uh,well-"Eriol caught himself.For the first time in his life,he was stammering!   
  
"It's ok,I'm not mad."she assured him in an even voice,but her face was crimson red.   
  
For a few moments,no one spoke.Then all of a sudden,Tomoyo looked up."Take off your shirt."   
  
Though puzzled,Eriol did as was told.   
  
She pulled out a bottle of painkiller from her purse and began massaging his back.   
  
Fascinated by the delightful sensation her massage is bringing,he asked her what she is doing.   
  
"This is my way of showing my gratefulness."she replied,beaming.   
  
They were unaware that Tomoyo's video camera is still on,focused at them and is catching every moment!   
  
the end 


End file.
